I want to be a criminal
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Tenten revenge Neji. She decide to be a criminal and she is searching teacher to teach her to be a criminal.


**I WANT TO BE A CRIMINAL**

Hello, im funsasaji1. Actually, I'd joined this site for long time. But, it's the first time I write some story in English. Cuz up till now, I'm writing in Indonesian. But, im not too good in Grammar. Sorry if you're not too understand this story. OK, let's get it start.

Tenten can't control her self, so she decided to become a criminal. She's looking for good teacher who can help her to be a criminal in Konoha. After 3 days asking Lee, who can help her……

"Lee…"she called him.

"Hn?"he replied shortly.

"Have you find the people who can help me?"she asked.

"Yes, I have find the best!!!!!!!"answered Lee full with enthusiasm.

"Who is it?"asked Tenten.

"I'll show you later. By the way, why do you want to be a criminal?"asked Lee.

"Because……"Tenten fall into silent.

"Because of what?"Lee asked.

"Because……"

3 days after………….

JUST KIDDING. SHE WON'T BE SHUT UNTIL 3 DAYS!!!!!!!

_Tenten: Oh, come on!!!!!! Make it sure!!!!!_

_Funsasaji1: Hey Tenten, did you remember this fict genre?_

_Tenten: Mmm……Romance, Humor and Drama._

_Funsasaji1: Gotcha!!!! That's it!!!!!So why do you rejecting some joke?_

_Tenten: I don't care!!!! Come on let's get back to the story!!!!!_

"Because I want to take revenge"she answered slowly and full of misery.

"What? Revenge? Why you revenge? Who is the damned people that can make you revenge him/her?"asked Lee.

"He is our friend….."

"Neji!!!!!!"Lee get surprised.

She bowed angerly.

"But why Tenten?!!!!"asked Lee.

"He….he had betrayed us and prefer to be with that damned pink haired girl!!!!!!"Tenten cried.

"Did you mean Sakura?"asked Lee.

"Whatever her name, I don't care!!!!!!!"she cried.

"Ok, if that's your destination. I'll always support you. I'll show you the people who can help you on tomorrow morning after our training"

"Thank you so much Lee. You're the best friend that I ever have"she smiled happily.

Tenten runs to a park next to their training place. Lee came to the place first.

"Why do you late?"

"I'm sorry!!!!! I had to help Temari chase Gaara"she said while gasped.

"That's OK. This is the people who can help you to be a criminal. His name is Kazuki Hyuuga. He comes from the Hyuuga clan, but he is different with Neji and Hinata"Lee explained.

"Hello, my name is Kazuki. You?"he asked happily.

"Tenten, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Mmm…. By the way, you looked similar with one member of the Hyuuga Clan. The damn one"

"Ah, is it that similar? I think I'm far different"he smiled.

"Haha……that's funny"

Tenten shaking that guy's hand until cracked.

"Ow….."he screamed.

"So…sorry, I'm really sorry"

"Tenten, you're too strong"Lee giving comment.

"That….that's OK, when we can start?"asked Kazuki.

"Mmm….. we can do it tomorrow, after I have a training"

"OK, at this park. And, I'll bring you to my house. See you"

Then, Kazuki and Lee left Tenten alone…

"Bye…"she said in her heart.

"Is it OK, if you were disguised as "Kazuki", Neji?"asked Lee.

"Don't worry Lee, I just wanna know. How much she hates me"Neji answered.

"I…. I know…but….if she knows that you're not "Kazuki", she will you kill at the time she knows that you're Neji"

"Hahahaha….. Lee…..Lee….. don't worry. I'll be OK. I'll never show same behaviour as "Neji" when I disguised as "Kazuki". I just don't understand, why she hates me?"

"Mmm…… maybe, because you are be engaged with Sakura. You know how much she hates Sakura, right?"

"Actually, I'm in love with Tenten"

"But why do you be engaged with Sakura?"

"I'm not sure loving her"

"Haaah…. Neji, you're a true playboy"Lee sighed.

"Nice joke"

"But, you must promise that you will never do anything to her"

"OK, I promise"

Next day……………….

"Hi, how are you?"asked Kazuki.

"Fine, really fine actually"she smiled.

"Okidoki!!!!!! Let's get it started!!!!!"

Then, Kazuki bring her to his house……

"This is the place where we will start our first lesson"

"Why do you become my teacher? Are you a criminal in your clan?"she asked.

"Hahaha…. I'm not that bad. I just a bit naughty"

"Let's back to the lesson, what will we try to learn today?"

"We will learn to steal something"

"What thing?"

"Ya….. everything. Can be sword, can be anything that you want!!!"

"I will trying to steal Hanabi's pajamas. Hehe…"she smiled innocently.

"Haha… Hiashi-sama will be very angry to you"

"It's true. I really want to steal her pajamas"

"For what?"

"I want to….. ya….. I just want to take it……"

BUG

Kazuki punched his face.

"What a foolish reason"Kazuki said in his heart.

"I want you to bring me to Hinata-chan's house tomorrow"

"Haahh…… But if something happens to you, I'm out of trouble"

"OK, you can wait outside the residence"

END OF CHAP.1

UPCOMING CHAPTER: FIRST STEP.


End file.
